


Take a Chance On Me

by snapefan520



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Longer than a drabble but shorter than a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapefan520/pseuds/snapefan520
Summary: What would happen if Rey didn't say no to Kylo Ren in the throne room?  First person from Rey's POV.





	Take a Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm new to this fandom, but not to writing. Its been a while since I've written anything, but a Twitter video series that went viral inspired me! If you haven't seen any of at rachlikesbands videos with the throne room scene with added music, check them out! This one was inspired by 'Take a Chance On Me' by ABBA.
> 
> I want to give a big thank you to articcat621 for being a great beta. Any mistakes remaining are my own since I tinkered with it once I got it back from her. 
> 
> I don't own SW or any of the characters... I just like to borrow them and play with them for a while.

 

_If you change your mind,_

_I'm the first in line._

_Honey, I'm still free,_

_Take a chance on me._

_-ABBA_

 

 

 

_I almost said 'no.'_

 

I chuckle quietly to myself, thinking how much different my life would've been. I would probably still be fighting... possibly losing... a war right now. I maybe wouldn't even be alive. I shudder when I think of the possibilities.

 

But I took a chance.

 

We were both breathless after taking out Snoke and all his guard. When he asked me to join him, I knew that darkness wasn't my path. I was about to tell him not just 'no', but 'hell no.' But his voice was so sincere when he said, 'Please.' I saw Ben in that moment, not Kylo. But I had to let him know that if I said yes, it was yes to brokering peace, not turning my back on the Resistance or my friends.

 

Saying yes changed everything, but not in a good way at first. I was treated as a prisoner, a bargaining chip, while the first meetings took place. The First Order was still in charge, but concessions were starting to be made. Taking control by force started to slowly be replaced by making deals.

 

Neither side was totally happy at first, but General Organa convinced the rest of the Resistance to give it time. General Hux was the only First Order officer to refuse to even try, and he's now in a prison somewhere in the Outer Rim.  _(Thank the Maker!)_

 

As the peace process began, so did my relationship with Ben.  _Yes, he's Ben now._ I was gradually included in the diplomacy talks, and both Ben and General Organa _(Leia... I keep forgetting she wants me to call her Leia now)_ wanted my input since I was from a planet that definitely needed reform. Jakku was (and still is) a hell hole.

 

Our Force connection had already given me so much insight into how Ben's mind worked, but it was nothing compared to our face to face interactions. Our tentative friendship grew and solidified. It wasn't too much later before we both wanted more.

 

Awkward hugs led to kissing, and kisses led to exploring. Neither of us were experienced, so it made it all the more special. We learned together. The first time we made love was amazing, but inexperience did have its consequences. At that moment, I got a rather painful kick from the consequences. Birth control is obviously something neither of us thought of. But I regret nothing. She will be perfect, and we both can already feel her with the Force.

 

I stroke my belly softly, pulled back to the present as a soft breeze hits.  The weather here is amazing... nothing like the barren nothingness of Jakku.

 

Chandrila is beautiful, and I'm excited to have my baby on the same planet her father was born on. We've decided to name her Hope because it's just so fitting. She kicks again, this time harder. I think she's trying to let me know she's running out of room. The medic droid said two more weeks, give or take.

 

I just hope Ben makes it back before she decides to make her entrance. He and Leia are finalizing the new government, well technically the union of all the planetary governments, right now. It didn't take long in the negotiation process to realize that a republic just wasn't working. Now, each planet has its own independent government, and union membership isn't mandatory. But the terms of the union were so appealing that not a single planet, so far, has refused to join.

 

He should be back tomorrow... two more days at the latest. I just need to convince Hope to stay put a little while longer. I need Ben to be here for her birth.  He is everything to me.   _To us._

 

He's been a great husband, well, all four months that we've been married. I'm sure he'll be a great father as well. He's worried about his darkness, but I reassure him that my light balances us out. Everything isn't always perfect, but it's perfect enough for me.

 

I'm so thankful that I took a chance.

 


End file.
